dragoon_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Zeyn Liao
Zeyn Liao was a Dragoon loyal to the Alpha Clan. He served in most of the Clan's significant conflicts after Operation Achilles including the Shah Campaign, the Battle of Washboard Ridge, and the Invasion of Roommenor. Early Life Liao was born in the Western Reach, where both his mother and father were deployed. Eager to return to combat, she left Liao in official custody of the Clan and returned to her post. Liao was taken back to Founder's Mesa and was placed in the Agoge. Liao was generally a well behaved child. Although other young dragoons would taunt and antagonize him, he kept a cool head and never retaliated. When he came of age he entered the Academy. He was never the perfect pupil, but he was definitely above average. He did well enough on his exams to keep under the radar of most of his instructors, but not well enough to be regarded as a top student. Unbeknownst to his instructors, this was an intentional move by Liao. Knowing both of his parents voluntarily gave him up, he developed deep-seeded confidence issues. Therefore, despite his intelligence, he was never confident enough to reach his full potential. Socially, he also made the conscious effort to blend into whatever group that accepted him. Alpha Clan Service Damascus Squad Upon graduating from the Academy, he was assigned to a depleted Damascus Squad. As he did at the Academy, he did his best to simply blend in with his squad mates. He formed an early bond with Phillip Sumpter, having had similar experiences at the Academy. Although he and Mercedes Ruiz joined the squad at the same time and were both raised in the Agoge, they did not initially bond as squad mates. Liao was uncomfortable with Khan's crude and violent nature, but he kept his mouth shut and followed the sergeant loyally. As time went on, Liao evolved into a proficient killer under Khan's leadership. Sergeant Khan was eventually assassinated. The ranking colt, Connolly, gave chase to the assassin into the woods. In turn, Connolly was also ambushed and killed. Sergeant Vin Merlin was then transferred in from Founder's Mesa to take over the squad. Initially, Liao liked Merlin's leadership over Khan: While Khan was brutal and demanded respect, Merlin was very strategic and patient. However, Merlin was naive and didn't understand the situation in the Shah Province. The squad all began to question his leadership, especially when his decision-making led to the deaths of Sumpter and Rayme Lugering. Michael Cox, a friend of Merlin's from Founder's Mesa, was immediately transferred in to occupy one of the vacant slots. Liao became close with Ruiz, as the two both recognized that Merlin was not a competent leader for the squad. Merlin informed the squad that they would be receiving another colt to round out the squad. Upon meeting the thopter at the LZ, Ruiz volunteered herself and Liao to secure the perimeter while Merlin and Cox went to greet the new recruit. Insurgents in the area ambushed the LZ, killing Merlin and Cox almost instantly. Ruiz took charge, and she and Liao managed to prevent anymore death. Liao then met the new recruit, Colt Kirkland, and a surprise new recruit that joined him, Colt Bryant. Ruiz then took control of the squad. The squad, already with a reputation of employing brutal tactics, became exponentially brutal under Ruiz's leadership. With her guidance, Liao truly began to shine as a competent and efficient soldier. Following Ruiz's lead, he too developed an aggressive and brutal demeanor on the battlefield. Along with the rest of the squad, Liao would go on to prove himself during the Battle of Jackal Creek. Afterwards, he and Bryant were separated from Ruiz and Kirkland and transferred to Scorpion Squad in Ralpur. Scorpion Squad Upon joining Scorpion Squad, Liao accompanied them as they set out into the Barren-Lands in cooperation with the Gaiden Corporation. Despite not being too social with Bryant while in Damascus Squad, the two developed a friendship while serving in Scorpion Squad. Liao fought and survived the Battle of Washboard Ridge. When Bryant turns up missing and his armor was found, Liao and Bok both believe that Bryant went AWOL. Soon after, the Clan cut ties with the Gaiden Corporation and transferred the Squad back to Founder's Mesa in order to prepare for the coming invasion. The Squad is replenished and placed into Vector Company, 12th Battalion. Hauptmann Gafgen is given leadership of the company, and Liao is promoted to sergeant and given command of Wyvern Squad. Invasion of Roommenor At the outset of the invasion 12th Battalion was among those in the first wave that began the assault on Adelaide. Liao fought for his company and led his squad bravely and fiercely. With his assistance, Vector Company was among those who eventually take the palace. As the invasion goes on, multiple battalions begin to push inland. 12th Battalion is among those that stay behind, ensuring their occupation of Adelaide stays intact. When the second wave of the invasion is eventually deployed, 12th Battalion continued to remain in the city and maintain martial law. When Jeremy Bloomer and Elaine Galad are married, 12th Battalion is tasked with providing extra security for the occasion. Eastern Reach With an increasing number of White Horse and Zealot attacks back on the Northern Continent, 12th Battalion returns to the continent to reinforce Alpha garrisons and their corporate allies. Tasked with protecting a corporate pipeline, they move up the east coast while engaging in small skirmishes with White Horse. Fall of Macau They eventually received a distress call from the city of Macau stating that they believed a Zealot attack was imminent. The corporations in the city had already pulled their ships and resources, leaving the citizens with little way to escape. Warlord Cao, leader of 12th Battalion, was given orders to pull back. Liao was among the sergeants and hauptmanns who Cao brought to counsel him on the matter. Liao was also a part of the majority who believed they should defy orders and help the people of Macau, many of which were Alpha citizens. They moved swiftly. Working with Macau’s militia they managed to evacuate almost the entire population before the Zealots struck. Though the city fell, the 12th Battalion shepherded the refugees southward, the Zealots hounding them the whole way. Exhausted and with the enemy closing in, the Dragoons desperately made contact with White Horse and convinced them to ferry the civilians away. Honorably, White Horse also offered to evacuate the survivors of the 12th Battalion as well but the dragoons all refuse. Death As White Horse fled with the Macau civilians, what remained of the 12th Battalion turned and faced the Zealots. Although they fought fiercely, the battalion is outnumbered and outgunned. Liao falls during this last stand, attempting to save Bok from the same fate. Category:Alpha Clan Category:Character Category:Dragoon